Childhood Drabbles
by LittleVervainTea
Summary: Drabbles of Luke's childhood and his own feelings and thoughts.
1. Hate

**HATE**

Luke couldn't accept the fact his mother is insane. He is only four and from experiencing her weird panic attack for the first time, at a young age for him to not understand anything, feels that there is something he doesn't know that is a very important piece of information. Which might answer everything. But for now, he is confused at the very moment.

He hopes that she have the panic attack because his father left them. And he realize that he is angry for his father for causing his mother to act like this. But he swears he saw his mother's eyes glow green eerily and can feel her strong hands gripping his shoulders while screaming out string of words. But he only manage to catch only two words: _my child_.

He couldn't remember the rest of the what she just told him. He assumes that it must've been something about him and his father. And instantly, He felt his anger flowing through his bloodstream and right to his heart. He loves his mother for taking good care of him and all he wants is for her to understand that they didn't need his father. He wonders angrily on why his mother still loved and cared for his uncaring and unloving father.

And he made a realization that this is the beginning of his hatred towards his careless father.

**A/N: There! The first drabble chap for this fic. So, any thoughts? Comments? Mistakes I made? **


	2. Swing Set

**Swing Set**

Luke loves to play on the swing that is outside of his front yard. He loves the feeling of the wind whipping his face with cool gusts of air, the exciting rush when he gets higher and higher up on the swing, the joy of swinging back and forth and to temporarily push his problems aside for a quick moment. Those were the reasons that he spends most of his free time on the swing set outside his yard. Most especially, he meets his new friend just by swinging while laughing at the same time that have caught the attention of a young girl who lives from across his street.

"Hello there!" the young girl said while leaning on the swing set's leg. Luke, who is startled by the girl, immediately fell off the swing causing him to land butt first on the grass. He groans in pain and slowly tries to stand on his feet. The girl gasps and hurriedly went over to Luke.

"Let me help you." the girl offers her hand. Luke smiles sheepishly as he holds her hand to stand up much more easily.

"Thanks!" he says, flashing a toothy smile. "I'm Luke. What's your name?"

"I'm Daisy! I'm sorry for startling you, Luke." a blush forms her cheeks in a light pink shade. Daisy has wavy and dirty-blond hair and clear blue eyes. _She's pretty _is his impression when he first sees her.

"No worries, Daisy. My butt doesn't hurt that much."

"Are you sure?" she asks. Luke nods to her and Daisy flashes a mega-watt smile. "Can I play in your swing set?"

"Of course!" Daisy excitedly sits on the swing seat but hesitated to start swinging.

"Can you give me a push?" she asks once more to Luke, who grins and agrees to push her on the swing set.

Luke silently thanked himself that he choosed to play on his swing, if he hadn't, he couldn't have met Daisy.

And if he hadn't, he couldn't have met his best friend for at that moment is the start of their friendship between them.


	3. Father

A/N: This is probably a filler chapter on how Luke met his dad (Hermes) for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Father<strong>

Luke didn't expect to get an accidental surprised visit from his father. Emphasis on 'accident'. He just happens to burst in the kitchen to get a nice drink of Kool Aid where he catches his mother hugging a man in a track suit. He silently swears that he did not see that man come inside the house because Luke has been outside the front yard all day with Daisy.

"Mom? Who is this man?" the man in the track suit jumpes from surprise and turns to Luke.

"Hello Luke. I am your father." Luke is shock to find this man in his house, hugging his own mother, who claims to be his father. He couldn't process on what he feels towards his father at the moment. Should he be angry or be ecstatic to finally have a father?

"I. Hate. You" is all he can muster from his mouth. Tears stream down his cheeks as he runs outside the house while bumping into Daisy making him fall down on top of her.

"Sorry." Luke quickly gets up from Daisy and holds out a hand for her.

"It's fine, Luke. Why are you crying?" she asks, dusting off grass from the back of her shorts.

"It's just that my father is here." he mumbles and stomps towards the swing set with Daisy trailing behind him.

"You can tell me everything, Luke. If that can make you feel better." she suggests as Luke half-heartedly swings back and forth on the swing seat.

"Sure..." he trails off and begins to explain every detail to her. Daisy being a good and understanding friend she is to Luke, listens to every word he says.

"He is you father. Maybe you should try talking to him and find answers." she advises. "I'll go now so that you can sort things out." Luke stares after her as she trudges off to her house from across the street.

He reluctantly walks back inside his house finding his father sitting on the couch of the living room reading a magazine with a caduceus sign on the cover. His mom enters the room with a tray of fresh cookies giddily smiling.

"Luke!" his mom happily exclaims making his father look up from the magazine.

"Ah...Hello son. I know that you are mad at me. But-" Luke cut him off from finishing his dad's sentence."What do you want from us? Can you please leave? We don't need you." is all his reply. His father sighs and stands up from the couch.

"Now Luke, everything will be explained when you grow older." his dad starts but Luke storms back to his room, fuming, before his father could say anything more to him.

His anger towards his father grew much more from that day.


	4. Humiliation

**Humiliation**

It's the first day of school for Luke being in the 3rd grade. His mom walked him to school, not caring what other people thought of her appearance. He loves his mother but there's a twinge of doubt tugging his mind, telling him her mom's freak out tantrums are not exactly normal. Luke shrugs it off as his eyes focus on the school filled with parents saying good-bye to their kids and the school principal greeting the students by the gates. As they drew nearer, Luke can see most of the kids widening-eyes, either in shock or in horror. A blush crept up his face in utter embarassment. Somehow, half of him feels that he should run and hide in a hole while the other half wants to scream and shout to back off. All he did is just stand there, feeling uncomfortable with the stares he's getting.

His mom hugs him securely "Bye Luke, I'll fetch you after school," she says as she cups Luke's cheeks before kissing him.

"Sure mom! Bye," he smiles. He turns around towards the gates but is glued to the spot by his mother's grip on his shoulder. He faces his mother and saw the familiar green light in her eyes. He hears the screams of the students, parents and the principal around him.

"Mom! Stop it!" he cries out loud, tears streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks.

"No! Not your faith, Luke! Not your faith" she screams as she shakes Luke's body with great force.

After a few seconds, the green light fades and her grip loosens. Everything went to a fast blur for Luke. All he could remember was students and parents shrieking and the principal calling 9-1-1.

The next day, Luke receives a peculiar big envelope in the mail box from the school and went bright red from anger.

" Mom! The school expelled me. It's all your fault! Daisy goes to school there and she thinks I would go too," he wails as he throws the letter at his mother and runs back up the stairs.

Luke never felt angry, sad and humiliated at his mother like this...until now.


	5. Falling

**Falling **

Luke couldn't help but fall for Daisy, his best friend. Their growing friendship is budding into something different and new for Luke. Everyday they would always lay down on the soft grass in his front yard and look at the puffy white clouds slowly moving through the blue sky. He can't help but get attached to her soothing voice, comforting him when his mom's fits are suddenly getting more and more frequent.

"Do you ever wonder why your mom have those _scary_ fits?" Daisy says, turning her head slightly to face Luke. They were again, laying down on the grass as usual.

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Well, too bad then," Daisy sits up, before brushing off the grass that clung on her dress. "I'd really love to help your mom somehow."

_You can't; no one can help my mom. All I want is comfort and hope that you'd be the one to do that. _Luke thought over in his mind.

"Thanks Daisy, you're too nice," he says instead. Daisy kisses him on the cheek and stands up.

"You're welcome," she says as she holds out her hand to Luke. He takes her hand and stands up wobbling. He doesn't mind the noticebly twinge of red forming onto his cheeks.


End file.
